A Runaway Princess
by Countess Erzsebet
Summary: AU. La Princesa Natalia ha sido acusada de ser una impostora y pesa sobre su cabeza una condena que no será leve. Su prometido, el hijo mayor de los fon Fabre, Asch, escapa con ella del reino en orden de salvarla de tales cargos. El peso de la búsqueda de ambos fugitivos recae en el hermano menor de Asch, Luke, quién no muy seguro, emprende el viaje.
1. Prólogo

**A Runaway Princess.**

_Prólogo._

Era una noche lluviosa, normal en esa época del año, cuando sus sirvientes le informaron que había alguien en la puerta.

El único miembro de la Casa Gardios, bajó las escaleras y, escoltado por sus guardias, llegó hasta la entrada de la casa a recibir al invitado inesperado. Lo contempló en silencio, aprovechando los segundos anteriores a que el dueño fuese reconocido como como tal. Allí, en su puerta, había un chico de cabellos largos y rojos como el fuego, ojos verdes y semblante aristocrático, aunque mantenía cierta inocencia, cierta expresión escondida que te hacía dudar. Estaba completamente mojado, de pies a cabezas por causa de la lluvia y del viento. Sus ropas de viaje no se diferenciaban mucho de las de otro noble... Excepto que había dijes de dos escudos que colgaban del cuello del joven.

El propietario de la Casa Gardios sonrió torcidamente al verlos.

_—Bienvenido a mi humilde hogar—_ expresó haciendo una reverencia profunda, casi cómica—._ Conde Gailardia Galan Gardios es mi nombre; me interesa saber cuál es el suyo... Noble de Kimlasca._

Los sirvientes se miraron entre sí, pues la apariencia del joven les resultaba conocida. Éste, ignorando los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de los criados, asintió ante las palabras del Conde y no tardó en emular otra reverencia, corta y apurada.

_—Buenas noches, Conde Gardios. Mi nombre es Luke fon Fabre, hijo del Duque Crymson fon Fabre y de la Duquesa Susanne fon Fabre, del reino de Kimlasca-Lanvaldear— s_e presentó con movimientos algo torpes, debido a la incomodidad que sentía por su condición física actual. Era sorprendente.

Gailardia asintió, con la misma sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

_—No voy a pedir por su humildad, ni que cuide de mi caballo esta noche, solo estoy de paso por esta zona—_ continuó Luke—. _Estoy en una búsqueda y, al ver su morada en el camino, no pude evitar preguntarme si a quienes busco, podrían haber parado aquí hace unos días._

_—¿Seguro que no desea algunas toallas secas, un baño caliente o comida para su caballo, joven Luke? —_ preguntó alzando las cejas.

_—Deberé negarme—_ respondió pronto Luke con expresión amable—. _Mi búsqueda no me permite descansar por el momento._

_—Muy bien entonces—_ asintió el Conde—_. Hábleme entonces de su búsqueda._

_—Busco a mi hermano mayor, futuro príncipe del reino Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, Asch fon Fabre, y a su prometida, la Princesa Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear_ —informó Luke con expresión consternada que el joven Conde Gardios no sabía si interpretarla como consecuencia de la lluvia o de lo que decía—_. Ambos han sido acusados por el rey como fugitivos, además de que..._

_—A la princesa Natalia se le acusa de no ser la legítima princesa Natalia—_ interrumpió el Conde Gardios, llevándose los dedos de una de sus manos enguantadas a sus labios y manteniendo una expresión pensativa—._ Sí, me encuentro informado de la situación, joven Luke._

Luke lo observó sorprendido y tardó en recuperar la compostura.

_—Vaya... Las noticias viajan con rapidez en el Imperio de Malkuth._

_—Tal rapidez es debida a las personas que me han puesto en conocimiento de la situación—_ se limitó a expresar el Conde con tranquilidad.

_—¿Usted acaso esta sugiriendo...?—_ habló de manera cortada Luke. Conde Gardios asintió.

_—Les he dado alojo durante algunos días, hará dos semanas o tres atrás. Durante su estancia, tanto la princesa Natalia como su prometido me han puesto a conocimiento de la situación buscando mi protección en estas tierras._

_—Podría... ¿Sería usted tan amable, ilustrísimo Conde Gardios del Imperio de Malkuth, relatarme tales hechos?—_ pidió con tono de súplica Luke fon Fabre.

Gailardia lo observó y no tardó en romper en risas que desconcertaron al noble pelirrojo.

_—¿Acaso no me recuerdas, Luke?—_ cuestionó el Conde.

_—Sépame disculpar, Conde Gardios —_no tardó en replicar Luke en cuanto se recompuso por la sorpresa de la reacción de su interlocutor—_, pero hace no muchos años, un atentado contra mi vida ocurrió y, debido al trauma, me encuentro sufriendo de una terrible amnesia._

_—Oh, qué desperdicio—_ expresó el Conde, recibiendo una censura de sus criados más próximos, a quienes ignoró con un gesto de la mano_—. En fin, supongo que no existe nada que se pueda hacer por ello, así que no me lamentaré más que por la perdida de aquella preciosa memoria—_ suspiró—. C_on gusto le relataré lo acontecido, joven Luke, no obstante, a cambio, le exigiré que permanezca esta noche aquí. Sería escandaloso de mi parte, si no atiendo con propiedad a alguien que se encuentra en necesidad._

Luke dudó unos instantes antes de acceder a dicha petición. Gailardia sonrió en cuanto pronunció el sí.

_—Muy bien, preparen un baño caliente al que se seguro Luke no se negará con muchas reservas. Dispongan, también, de toallas limpias para él, ropa de dormir que pueda adecuarse a sus medidas, arreglen alguna de las habitaciones del segundo piso para su estadía aquí... Ah, y agreguen otro plato a la mesa. Pere se alegrará de no tener que compartir la cena sólo con mi persona, aunque lamentará que no nos acompañe alguna dama_— se dirigió con premura a varios de sus criados, antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse—_. Joven Luke, nos estaremos viendo en dos horas, en el comedor._

Luke lo observó marcharse y pronto los criados se hicieron cargo de él, llevándolo a una y otra habitación. En aquellas dos horas en la que tuvo oportunidad de asearse con la propiedad de la que careció de lujo los pasados días, Luke pudo observar que ni un sólo sirviente de la casa Gardios era de género femenino.

Extrañándose de ello, el pelirrojo guardó silencio hasta la hora pautada de la cena.

A la mansión Gardios no podía definirse como modesta o humilde. Desde el piso, finamente cuidado, pulcro, de lujosos mármoles azules, negros, blancos y celestes dependiendo de la habitación en la que se encontrase, pasando por las blancas paredes recargadas con cuadros delicados y cargados, por las cortinas gruesas de otoño, de las más finas telas, hasta las luces que colgaban en las arañas de los techos, o en las lámparas de piso o mesa, todo parecía estar dispuesto para el agrado del joven Conde de largos cabellos rubios y profundos ojos claros.

La curiosidad sobre el Conde Gardios invadió a Luke cuando obtuvo el primer momento para pensar y meditar sobre todo lo acontecido. Tenía carisma aquél hombre, pero estaba rodeado de misterios. Luke no le daba más edad que la que tenía su propio hermano mayor y ya ostentaba un titulo tan importante como el de Conde. Era demasiado joven para ostentar ese título, por lo cual sugería la situación de que, seguramente, sus padres debieron de haber perdido la vida no hacía mucho y el actual conde había obtenido tal título por su ascendencia y porque, muy probablemente, había demostrado tener las habilidades tácticas para ocupar aquél titulo con responsabilidades militares.

También se encontraba aquella duda que se generó sobre la observación del personal de la casa. Desde que puso un pie allí hasta que lo dejaron solo en el baño, Luke no había visto ni una sola criada. ¿A qué se debía eso? ¿Era un capricho del Conde? ¿Una sutil pista de sus gustos? Luke no quería hacerse la idea errónea sobre él.

Tiempo después, usando ropas que no parecía de dónde habían salido, pero era cómodas y abrigadas para alguien que acababa de pasar bastante tiempo bajo la intemperie con la lluvia y el viento, bajó al comedor, guiándose por las instrucciones que le dio el criado que le atendió. La misma habitación era espaciosa, tanto como lo era en su casa, al menos, el comedor que usaban en las ocasiones que daban aquellas fiestas lujosas que solían dar de tanto en tanto. Luke se preguntó por qué no usaban un comedor más pequeño, porque preparar una sala con capacidad para, más o menos, cincuenta personas y sólo asistían a cenar tres... le resultaba un desperdicio. La sala le resultó fría y triste, por más que prendiesen la chimenea y prendiesen algunas luces.

_—Tiene usted una magnífica estancia, Conde Gardios—_ elogió,no obstante, Luke cuando el rubio se le unió allí.

El Conde Gardios ocupó el asiento de la cabecera de la mesa y Luke el de su izquierda.

El rubio sonrió ante el cumplido y adoptó una pose relajada, subiendo los codos a la mesa y apoyando en sus manos entrelazadas, aún enfundadas en guantes de cuero azul, su mentón.

_—Fue construida por los fundadores de la Casa Gardios, en épocas de Yulia Jue—_ explicó el rubio y Luke asintió.

El pelirrojo no estaba muy entusiasmado en hablar de sobre la mansión o el resto del terreno. Gailardia lo notó y no tardó en sonreír compadeciéndolo.

_—Dada las naturalezas de su presencia aquí, creo que podremos saltarnos los cumplidos de rigo_r— sugirió Gailardia. Dicha sugerencia fue aceptada de buen grado por su visita—. _Pues bien, entonces procederé a relatarle lo sucedido, desde que se me fue comunicado su arribo hasta su partida hará algunos días atrás. Por favor, siéntase libre de hacer interrupciones para formular cualquier duda que posea._

Tras una sonrisa cortés, el Conde Gailardia comenzó a hablar, adquiriendo una expresión más seria, el joven que era bastante mayor que Luke y ya ostentaba el título de conde, habló con calma y seriedad.

* * *

Esto suena como a un decente prólogo para mi. Espero que sea de su agrado. Es un sencillo AU con el que vengo pensando desde hace algunas semanas y pensé que sería una buena idea compartirlo con ustedes.


	2. Casa Gardios y Casa Fabre

**A Runaway Princess.**

_La Casa Gardios y la Casa Fabre._

Debes comprender que para mucho de estos detalles, he tenido que revisar las notas correspondientes que he hecho en mi diario personal, Joven Luke.

Se me informó de su presencia, durante el almuerzo que tuvo lugar hace tres semanas en esta misma habitación, y fue por mano de mi guardián y mejor amigo, Vandesdelca Musto Fende. Él los encontró en los límites de la villa y, en un principio, no los reconoció. Caminaban sin escolta, con ropas poco distinguidas. En lo que constaba a Vandesdelca, ellos eran dos ciudadanos de Hod. Quizás tenían buena posición, pero nada que indicase que fuesen nobles.

Vandesdelca pidió que se me notificase de la presencia de estos dos personajes, puesto que el hombre caminaba con dificultad, apoyando su andar en el de la mujer. Inmediatamente, dispuse los medios y el carruaje necesario para auxiliar a aquellas personas, pensando únicamente en que estaba haciendo un bien.

No fue hasta media hora después de haber mandado el carruaje, que me encontré con mi amigo.

_—Ya están en la cochera, bajando. Los médicos dicen que no debe moverse a menos que fuese necesario. Parece una mordida de un lobo—_ explicó Van—_. La dama se niega a separarse del lado del caballero._

_—Oh, ya veo...—_pronuncié algo sorprendido, dejando mi puesto en el sillón de la sala de estar para acompañar a Van.

Por si no has tenido la oportunidad de ver a Van, o no lo recuerdas, él es un caballero de gran estatura y un porte imponente. Tiene la voz grave y siempre habla con tono de decidido. Es castaño y lleva el cabello atado para que no le dificulte la visión en caso alguna situación agitada que requiera de una intervención física. Puedo afirmar, con gran seguridad y confianza, que él es mi mejor amigo.

_—Dime, ¿te han dicho sus nombres?—_ pregunté curioso, mientras seguía a mi amigo.

_—No, no ha habido necesidad de ello—_ negó Van con calma, despertando mi atención_—. Los he reconocido cuando los tuve frente a mí._

_—¿Los conoces? ¿Quiénes son? ¡Dímelo! Sabes que no me gusta que me hagas esperar, Van._

Vandesdelca sonrió, disfrutando su momento.

_—Son de Kimlasca, Gailardia—_ explicó Van buscando llamar la atención del menor.

_—¿De Kimlasca? —_repetí e, inmediatamente, mi mente voló hacia los rostros de los conocidos que tenía allí.

_—Así es... Y antes de que lo pregunte, no, temo que no es su prima Cecille._

A Van siempre le ha gustado hacerme ese tipo de cosas. Resoplé.

_—Bueno, ¿y entonces, quiénes son?_

_—El hijo de los Duques Fabre, y la Princesa Natalia._

Eso llamó mi atención me detuve en el lugar y observé a Van, quien me devolvió la mirada divertido.

_—¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué hacen juntos? Ellos...—_tenía demasiadas preguntas en mente y Van, pocas respuestas.

_—Parece que se vieron atacados por varios monstruos en el camino y llevan bastante tiempo fuera de casa_— se encogió de hombros.

Guardé silencio y al cabo de pocos minutos, llegamos a donde estaban ellos. La casa no se encuentra acondicionada para equipo médico, por lo que mobiliario tal como camillas no existía, así que al llegar, me encontré con el médico de la familia y su asistente que estaban ayudando a Asch a bajar del carruaje.

Tu hermano mayor te lleva un par de años de diferencia, ¿no? A pesar de que son idénticos, Asch tiene más años, su semblante es ya el de un adulto, mientras que el tuyo aún mantiene ciertos rasgos de niño. Seguramente, no te gusta que digan esas cosas en aquellos aspectos. Asch debe estar más cerca de mi edad que tu, ¿verdad?

De cualquier forma, Asch estaba mostrándose claramente molesto por estar siendo asistido por dos personas más para caminar.

Vestía botas negras, de cuero con una suela gruesa y ancha; unos pantalones ajustados, estilizados de cuero negro también y una camisa negra, de cuello terminado en punta, con unos pocos botones superiores sin abrochar. A diferencia del resto de los nobles, llevaba atado su cabello con una cinta de tafetán negro, muy sencilla. Llevaba un correaje de cuero marrón y donde la vaina poseía el sello de la Casa fon Fabre, con la espada, de hoja ancha y con decoraciones negras en el centro, permanecía guardada. La empuñadura de la misma mantenía también el sello familiar.

_—Asch, gusto en verte —_comenté con una sonrisa—._ ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu pierna?_

_—Tus estúpidos lobos de bosque, Gailardia—_ gruñó el hombre de cabellera roja como la sangre_—. ¿Cuándo vas a ordenar que se encarguen de ellos?_

_—¡Asch! No estamos en un pueblo, estamos frente a un noble—_ reprendió una voz femenina que iba caminando detrás.

No tardó en aparecer en mi campo de visión la princesa que buscas. Natalia se cortó el cabello desde la última vez que la vi, no sabía que ahora lo llevaba unos centímetros por encima de los hombros, aunque seguía igual de rizado.

Llevaba una cinta de tafetán celeste que apartaba su cabello de su rostro. Tenía una blusa sencilla, de mangas cortas, de un verde agua con cuello circular bastante ancho. Era entallada y larga, daba la sensación de que había sido de hombre, ajustada por una mano experta. Estaba usando pantalones de cuero, negro y unas botas marrones, masculinas de media caña que estaban por encima de los pantalones. Tenía, en su espalda, un carcaj blanco, brillante con varias flechas del mismo color, y un arco fino y vistoso, blanco y verde claro.

Recuerdo que tardé mi tiempo en identificarla.

_—Oh, y vienes acompañado...—_ fruncí el ceño—_... ¿Quién es la bella dama que te acompaña?_

Ella se volvió hacia mí y me sonrió.

_—Oh, ¿Gailardia, llevas tanto tiempo sin visitar Baticul que no puedes reconocerme?—_ preguntó con ese tono aristocrático.

Ahí lo supe, sonreí y le ofrecí una reverencia.

_—Discúlpeme su Alteza, sin la ropa de la corte, es difícil reconocerla._

_—Es un placer verlo también, Conde Gailardia—_ expresó ella con aquella sonrisa de protocolo.

* * *

La puerta del comedor se abrió una vez más, un hombre entrado en años ingresó. Se detuvo al ver a Luke, pero no tardó en reanudar su trayecto. Vestía ropas sencillas y poco formales.

_—Gailardia, no sabía que teníamos visitas —_comentó al sentarse a la derecha del rubio

Luke miró al hombre y luego a Gailardia. El Conde sonrió antes de adoptar una postura más erguida.

_—Luke fon Fabre, le presento a Peregynt Sadan Naimach, mi instructor de armas y mi tutor legal hasta los veintiún años—_ presentó Gailardia_—. Pere, este es Luke fon Fabre, el hermano menor de Asch. Esta en la búsqueda de su hermano y nuestra princesa prófuga._

_—Un gusto, joven Luke._

_—Ah, muchas gracias... Igualmente, señor Pere—_ el anciano hombre sonrió por el pequeño desliz del menor.

Gailardia sonrió también.

_—Le estaba contando al joven Luke sobre la visita de su hermano y la princesa Natalia, Pere—_ explicó brevemente.

_—Oh, si, jóvenes encantadores si los hay—_ expresó Pere con una sonrisa_—. Es una lástima que se hayan tenido que ir tan pronto._

Luke contempló a ambos hombres y, recordando las palabras del Conde, no dudó en formular la siguiente pregunta:

_—¿Alguno de los dos expresó la necesidad por irse tan pronto?_

_—Pues... —_el Conde se relajó en la silla, inclinándola hacia atrás_—. Hablaron de ir a Grand Chokmah, a solicitar formalmente asilo al Emperador Peony. Pero tu hermano, siendo Asch, es posible que diese información falsa para que no lo siguiesen._

_—¿Por qué haría mi hermano una cosa así? —_se atrevió a inquirir Luke, extrañado

_—Porque está el hecho de lo que tu padre le ha infligido al mío—_ Luke parpadeó, desconcertado

_—Gailardia...—_ habló con cierto tono de advertencia que no pasó desapercibido por Luke.

El rubio soltó un corto bufido y se enderezó en la silla.

_—¿A qué se refiere?—_ preguntó el pelirrojo.

_—¿No se encuentra al tanto de la situación?—_a su vez, Pere le preguntó. Gailardia sacudió la cabeza.

_—El joven Luke me explicó que hace unos años sufrió un trauma severo debido a un atentado contra su vida y, como resultado de ello, ha perdido la memoria—_ se adelantó a explicar el Conde.

_—Oh, es una tragedia, joven Luke. Lamento tanto su situación._

_—Gracias... No se preocupe—_ respondió el menor_—. He invertido aquellos años volviendo a aprender lo olvidado._

Ambos asintieron y dedicaron unos segundos a meditar sobre ello. Luke los observó sin saber mucho que hacer, pero al cabo de unos instantes, se armó de valor.

_—Ehm... Disculpe, Conde Gardios, Señor Pere—_ llamó con algo de reticencia, los dos lo miraron—_... Aún no han respondido mi pregunta._

_—Oh, cierto —_rápidamente, Pere se disculpó, mientras Gailardia lo observaba con cierta molestia sutil.

* * *

Oí sonidos de conversación en cuánto llegué a la sala que daba al jardín. Allí me encontré con el joven Asch sentado en uno de los grandes sillones, con una pierna subida al mismo, vendada por debajo de la rodilla. La Princesa Natalia estaba a su lado, sentada en un sillón que había acercado. Ella no poseía vendaje alguno, pero se la notaba cansada.

Tal como le ocurrió a Mi Señor, tuve ciertas dificultades para identificar a la princesa, pero él no tardó en ilustrarme la situación.

Oh, a todo esto, Mi Señor se encontraba apoyado contra una pared, con los brazos cruzados y una actitud defensiva. Lo supe en cuanto lo vi, a mi Señor no le agradaba la presencia del joven fon Fabre.

_—Nos iremos de aquí antes de la cena, Natalia —_habló entre dientes Asch, quien mantenía un esfuerzo por no dejar que el dolor se hiciese latente en él.

_—No podemos seguir camino así, Asch —_replicó ella en cambio—_. Sólo te han aplicado los primeros auxilios necesarios. Aún no viene el médico._

_—No importa, no podemos darnos el lujo de quedarnos aquí._

_—¿Qué tonterías dices?—_ replicó ella—. _El Conde Gardios amablemente dispuso del carruaje y de sus hombres para que nos auxilien. No tendrá problema en que nos quedemos aquí hasta que recibas la asistencia necesaria. ¿Verdad, Conde Gardios?_

Observé la mirada de la princesa, como miraba a Mi Señor suplicándole por apoyo. No obstante, la mirada de él era indiferente. Esto hizo que me alarmara un poco. Mi Señor es una buena persona usualmente y siempre esta dispuesto a ayudar a quien necesita de su auxilio. Pero también, sabía del rencor que él le guardaba a la Casa Fabre, debido a la guerra que hubo aquí cuando mi señor a penas cumplía los tiernos cinco años de edad.

Oh, veo que aún no has sido informado, joven Luke, sobre el papel desempeñado por tu padre en la guerra de Hod. De cualquier manera, antes de explicar lo sucedido, dejaré que los hechos se expliquen solos.

_—No confío en él, Natalia—_ gruñó el joven Asch, interrumpiendo cualquier respuesta que mi Señor podría haber dado.

La princesa se volvió al joven Asch, con sorpresa y con intenciones de reprenderlo. No obstante, calló al ver la expresión dura que el joven Asch le dirigía a Mi Señor.

Fue ahí cuando cayó en cuenta de las miradas que había entre un caballero y otro.

_—Haces bien en desconfiar de mi, fon Fabre. Aún no he olvidado lo que ocurrió en esta casa hace dieciocho años._

_—¿Hablas de la guerra de Hod, Conde Gardios?—_ interrogó la princesa. Mi Señor asintió con sequedad y el joven Asch apretó la mandíbula.

_—Su padre, así como los soldados de Kimlasca guiados por él irrumpieron en este hogar hace un poco más de dieciocho años, el día de mi cumpleaños—_ declaró sin moverse mi Señor. Estaba tenso, al igual que el joven Asch, quien lo miraba con firmeza—._ Mi familia, siendo asistidos por la Casa Fende, defendieron mi hogar con ahínco, pero fue en vano. El resultado de aquello fue la matanza indiscriminada de todos los miembros de mi familia._

_—Era una guerra, ¿Qué esperabas? —_ el joven Asch replicó. Y sí, la guerra era guerra... pero aquello se había convertido en una masacre.

_—¿Qué necesidad había en matar a mi madre, hermana y a toda la servidumbre?—_replicó mi Señor apretando la mandíbula_—. D..._

* * *

_—No hay necesidad de entrar en tanto detalle sobre lo que se dijo durante aquella conversación, Pere—_ interrumpió el Conde, Luke lo observó con cautela, cierto temor de haber entrado en la boca del lobo sin haberse dado cuenta.

_—Disculpe mi imprudencia—_ apuró a decir Pere. Gailardia negó con la cabeza y no tardó en decir que no existía problema alguno.

_—Has sido mi tutor durante todos estos años, de ninguna manera podría enojarme contigo. —_ se limitó a decir encogiéndose de hombros.

Luke mantuvo su silencio, él no sabía muy bien como encarar aquel tipo de situaciones, no obstante Gailardia no tardó en sonreírle al pelirrojo.

_—Para resumir las situación, tu hermano y yo discutimos durante un largo rato, Joven Luke —_expresó_—. Finalmente, accedí a ayudar a la Princesa Natalia y con todo lo que ella necesitase._

Unos criados interrumpieron, trayendo consigo el primer platillo de la noche, una sopa crema de verduras variadas. El Conde explicó que lo pidió expresamente para Luke. Según él, después de pasar la tarde a la intemperie con aquellas condiciones climáticas, un buen plato de sopa y un baño caliente era lo ideal para calentar los huesos fríos.

* * *

El médico no tardó en dar las atenciones necesarias a Asch, pero aún así recomendó cuatro días de reposo. Ni Pere ni yo les preguntamos como Asch se hizo aquellas heridas. Pedí un almuerzo rápido para ellos, así les di dos habitaciones para que pudiese descansar cuando quisieran, así como mandé a preparar un baño para la princesa.

Ni bien los calmantes comenzaron a hacer efecto, Asch cayó en un sueño profundo, por lo que no pude darles las mismas atenciones que le ofrecí a Natalia... Tampoco me sentí muy entusiasmado por hacerlo.

Atendidos mis invitados, me recluí en la biblioteca a hablar con Vandesdelca.

_—¿Has averiguado algo? —_me preguntó, yo negué con la cabeza, sin mucho ánimo.

_—No he podido. Discutí con Asch antes y ahora esta sedado. Le preguntaré a la princesa cuando la vea._

_—Suenas a que no quieres hablar con ellos el resto de su estadía—_ señaló, no muy sorprendido. Me escogí de hombros.

_—No voy a mentir, no son mis ciudadanos de Kimlasca favoritos—_ respondí. Vandesdelca suspiró y me dio una de esas miradas—_. No. No te quedarás. Tu hermana te necesita esta noche en casa. Ya la has desatendido demasiado._

Vandesdelca suspiró y asintió.

_—Cuídate —_me advirtió antes de darme unas palmadas en el hombro.

Y antes que preguntes, pues su rostro lo delata, Joven Luke, debido a un trauma, originado durante la guerra de Hod, he quedado también con algunas secuelas. Van se preocupa por mi, y hace bien en hacerlo. Pero había planeado un viaje con su hermana hacia Daath, planeaban hacer la peregrinación juntos y eso le tomaría sus días y semanas. Partiría el día siguiente y no volvería a ver hasta en unos meses.

Así que, tras unas palabras y buenos deseos, me despedí de mi amigo. Vagué un rato entre los libros y cuando elegí el adecuado, me moví a la sala de estar donde los vi por última vez y me senté a leer.

Perdí la noción del tiempo y hasta que la puerta no se volvió a cerrar, no levanté la vista.

Natalia estaba a unos pasos de la puerta, observándome en silencio. Inmediatamente, me levante del sillón y le dediqué una reverencia con la propia sonrisa y el titulo de saludo.

_—No es necesario que me de ese trato, Conde Gardios —_ habló ella con voz controlada.

_—Pero es la princesa del reino de Kimlasca—_ repliqué

Ella me dedicó una sonrisa triste y desvió la vista hacia el ventanal.

_—Temo que ya no lo soy, Conde —_ suspiró ella tomando asiento.

Volviéndome a sentar en mi lugar, le dediqué una mirada curiosa. Ella suspiró y en su rostro se reflejó la amargura.

_—Asch y yo estamos huyendo—_ explicó débilmente—_. Lo hemos estado haciendo desde hace varias semanas ya._

_—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quieren casarse? —_pregunté. Ella negó con la cabeza.

_—Todo lo contrario, me temo —_sonrió ella, pero era una sonrisa forzada, triste, débil, desdichada_—. Mi padre ha... No, el Rey Ingobert ha prestado atención a algunos rumores y le ha concedido veracidad._

_—¿Rumores?_

_—Hechos, más bien—_ se corrigió posando sus manos sobre la falda de ella—_. No soy la legítima princesa de mi reino._

Fruncí el ceño, pero la seriedad de ella me impidió tomármelo a broma. Estupefacto, dejé por completo la lectura de lado.

_—No..._

_—Así se ha proclamado—_ asintió ella, interrumpiéndome.

Con gran dificultad, la princesa me explicó los hechos que ella conocía, aquellos que cambiaron por completo su vida. Me detalló cómo se enteró de ello y desahogó conmigo todas sus penas en un llanto que, sin duda, fue penoso para ella, pues no dejaba de sentirse avergonzada.

No sé si lo sabes, pero la Princesa Natalia no tiene la culpa de aquellos cargos. Es más, en mi opinión, ella es la verdadera princesa de tu reino porque, literalmente, fue criada para ello.

Su verdadera madre, su madre biológica, entró en pánico cuando la verdadera hija de la reina murió a los pocos días de nacer, y no tuvo mejor decisión que cambiar su hija recién nacida por la princesa que acababa de perecer. No hubo mucho problema durante el resto del crecimiento de la princesa Natalia, ella nunca supo aquello, por lo que literalmente, fue la hija del rey y la reina en cuanto respecta a ella.

El problema surgió a pocos días de su cumpleaños, cuando se encontró un diario de la madre biológica de la princesa en el que confesaba aquello. La madre de Natalia había muerto hace bastantes años, algunos dicen que fue enfermedad, otros pena... Tu sabes, esas cosas. La cuestión fue que dejó por escrito sus crímenes y estos fueron descubiertos hace poco. Esto causó revuelo y, sumado a las malas hierbas que rodean al rey, la muerte reciente de la reina por una enfermedad pulmonar... Bueno, el rey actuó de la manera que los tres aquí presentes conocemos.

* * *

El segundo plato (carne especiada con un salteado de verduras), fue retirado de la mesa mientras los tres comensales guardaban un silencio sepulcral. El pelirrojo miraba más allá de donde había estado su plato, pensativo, con rostro triste.

_—Sí—_ habló de pronto Luke, llamando la atención de Pere y del Conde_—. No sabía todos aquellos detalles en profundidad, pero soy consciente que la reciente muerte de la reina ha sido causa para que esta decisión se haya tomado con más facilidad._

Gailardia asintió y alargó la mano para tomar un sorbo de la copa de vino.

_—¿Puedo preguntar por qué los buscas? —_dijo antes de llevar la copa a sus labios. Luke lo observó y asintió.

_—Mi hermano... Él esta realmente enamorado de Natalia, así como Natalia de él—_ explicó—_. Mi hermano instó a la Natalia a huir, debido a que empezaron a llegar noticias sobre la posible e inminente ejecución de ella. Él entró en pánico, pues en un principio, creyó, al igual que yo mismo creí, que el rey entraría en razón antes de llegar a esto. Por ello tomó un par de cosas y sin avisarme de sus planes, armó una revuelta con aquellos ciudadanos que creían que Natalia es la verdadera princesa y lo usó como distracción para tomar a Natalia y huir._

Gailardia asintió en silencio.

_—El amor... El motor de toda vida en este mundo—_ comentó antes de suspirar—._ Aunque, aún no has respondido a mi pregunta, Joven Luke._

El pelirrojo sonrió débilmente.

_—Me ofrecí a buscarlos—_ se encogió de hombros_—. Alegué que necesitaba recobrar el honor de mi casa, para que no se negaran. Pienso que si yo los encuentro y convenzo a mi hermano de volver a la capital, quizás haya una oportunidad de que todo se resuelva de buenas formas._

_—Eres bastante... Ingenuo—_ comentó Gailardia, recibiendo una inmediata censura de Pere.

Luke, no obstante, sonrió.

_—Puede ser, pero cuento también con el apoyo de mi familia, Conde Gardios—_ explicó el joven.

Gailardia frunció el ceño y se mantuvo en silencio hasta el momento en el que trajeron el postre, que no tardó demasiado. El mismo se trataba de un volcán de chocolate con salsa de frutos rojos y con algunas cerezas y moras como decoración.

Luke tardó en animarse a preguntar cómo siguió la estadía de su hermano y no fue hasta que se llevaron el postre y los tres se movieron hasta una sala de estar que se volvió a hablar del tema.

_—¿Y que ocurrió luego de la charla con Natalia?—_inquirió con curiosidad Luke. Gailardia lo observó de reojo.

_—No mucho, a decir verdad. Evité entrar en contacto con Asch el resto de la semana y media que estuvieron aquí. Natalia no se separaba mucho de él, por lo que tampoco tenía contacto con ella—_ respondió sin darle mucho interés a todo el asunto.

Luke se quedó pensativo unos segundos. Le parecía raro que no interactuase con sus invitados, siendo aquello lo correcto para alguien de la nobleza, además sobraba el detalle que el Conde Gardios no parecía tener muchas visitas. Alguien que pasa demasiado tiempo solo debería buscar con más entusiasmo la conversación.

No obstante, el pelirrojo no dijo nada al respecto y continuó con otra pregunta.

_—¿Y cómo fue que se enteró de que irían a Grand Chokmah?_

_—¿En serio quiere seguir con aquella pista? Puede que Asch lo haya dicho para despistarte —_advirtió el rubio.

_—Lo sé, pero es lo único que tengo por ahora. Es mejor que nada —_se encogió de hombros.

Gailardia miró a Pere, y luego el Conde se encogió de hombros.

_—Bueno, si así lo deseas..._

* * *

Fue la noche anterior a la que se fueron. Asch podía caminar, aunque con dificultad, por lo que la Princesa insistió en que cenáramos los cuatro, para agradecerme o algo así. Cumpliendo sus deseos, di las órdenes pertinentes. A la hora indicada, nos reunimos en el comedor y media hora después, cenábamos en silencio.

_—Magnífica la cena de esta noche, Conde Gardios —_elogió la princesa.

_—Gracias, le haré llegar el elogio al cocinero, Natalia—_ otro de los pedidos de la Princesa había sido que la llamase Natalia solamente, pues no quería que se esparciera la noticia de su presencia.

Natalia sonrió y volvió su atención a su plato, Asch no pronunció palabra durante la cena y nadie lo obligó a hacerlo...

Hasta después del postre.

_—Asch, ¿no crees que deberíamos agradecerle al Conde por la hospitalidad dada?—_ expresó Natalia mientras retiraban los platos donde antes había habido unos deliciosos crepes.

Él me observó y yo también lo hice. Habíamos llegado a pactar en silencio que no nos dirigiríamos la palabra. No obstante, como el protocolo dictaba expresar agradecimiento y Asch era un noble de alma y corazón, tuvo que hablar.

_—Tienes razón Natalia—_ expresó con tono diplomático y luego se volvió hacia mi—. C_onde Gardios, le agradecemos su hospitalidad durante nuestra estadía en su morada. Sepa comprender que debemos marcharnos pronto y no deseamos importunarlo más._

Si bien me quedé pasmado, pues no esperaba tal detalle de su parte, no tardé en responder a sus palabras como se debía.

_—Desean que les preste un carruaje? Podrán moverse por mis tierras sin necesidad de levantar sospechas—_ propuse, pues me resultaba escandalosa la idea de una princesa moviéndose a pie cuando yo podía proporcionarle el confort necesario para su estatus.

_—Gracias, pero no queremos importunarlo más de lo debido —_ para mi sorpresa, ella se rehusó.

_—Natalia, creo que deberíamos aceptar su propuesta—_ con cierto tono de mala gana, Asch habló. Seguramente, estaba contradiciendo sus propios deseos al decir aquello.

_—Pero, Asch..._

_—No poseemos pasaporte, llegar al puerto será bastante complicado, ya de por sí. Si nos ven llegar en el carruaje del Conde, no harán demasiadas preguntas —_ le explicó, dirigiéndose a ella más que a mi o a Pere.

La princesa no tardó en acceder. Y Pere pronto se encaminó hacia los establos, no sin antes, recomendarme en proponer escribir una carta que les facilitase su viaje naval.

_—Si ustedes desean, lo haré. Me encuentro a su disposición —_dije, finalmente, volviéndome a ellos—. _Podría escribir una carta, dando alguna razón creíble por la cual no poseen pasaporte. Al menos, eso les permitirá viajar por Malkuth sin problemas. Puedo, incluso, pedirle a alguno de mis amigos de la capital que les haga un pasaporte. Por supuesto, estará en ustedes dar los nombres sus verídicos o no._

Asch se tomó su tiempo para considerar lo propuesto, pero terminó por aceptar.

Fue entonces que solicité a un criado, las hojas para cartas, la pluma y el tintero.

_—¿Por qué lo hace? —_ preguntó tu hermano pasado un tiempo—. _No tiene por qué hacerlo._

_—Es cierto —_ admití—_. No tengo alguna razón para hacerlo, no obstante, la historia relatada por Natalia hace unas noches logró conmoverme. Si lo hago, no es por usted, sino por ella, aunque eso signifique que lo que obre lo beneficie._

Conforme con la respuesta, Asch guardó silencio y sólo habló para hacerme saber si le resultaba conveniente o no las palabras que ponía por escrito, así como los detalles en los que entraba al describir lo sucedido.

Creo que deberá comprender, Joven Luke, que si guardo silencio al respecto al exacto contenido de la misiva es porque la Princesa así lo pidió.

* * *

_—Entonces, ¿ninguno de ellos especificó que irían a Grand Chokmah?_

Gailardia negó con la cabeza.

_—No obstante, si quieren obtener aquellos pasaportes, deberán ir hacia allí._

_— Ya veo —_pronunció Luke pensativo_—. ¿Realmente los ayudó por la historia de la Princesa Natalia?_

El rubio asintió.

_—El rencor que le encuentro guardándole a su casa es inmenso, Joven Luke. Le guardo aprecio a la princesa, es por ella que mi prima Cecille pudo ingresar a la Academia Militar de su reino._

_—¿Disculpe?_

_—¿Conoce la Casa Cecille de Kimlasca?_

_—Si, uno de los subordinados de mi padre fue adoptado por la Casa Cecille para que no perdiesen el apellido de la casa—_ asintió Luke de inmediato, era una de las primeras cosas que había aprendido.

Gailardia asintió, dándole la razón.

_—La hermana de la madre de Jozette, se casó con mi padre, antiguo señor de Hod y Conde también—_ explicó Gailardia con calma, cruzado de piernas y brazos.

_—Ya veo. Con la última guerra, habrá habido una sospecha importante sobre la Casa de tu prima—_ el Conde asintió.

_—La Princesa ha ayudado a mi prima con su ingreso a la Academia, aunque la ha puesto bajo las órdenes directas de tu padre—_ relató.

Luke asintió. Estaba agradecido por ello, era claro.

_—Gailardia, tras el fallecimiento de los condes, ha sido educado durante algunos años en Baticul, hasta que pude tramitar el tutelaje. De ahí en más, mi Señor ha sido educado en estas tierras._

_—Claro, porque si era completamente criado en Baticul, no podría acceder a la herencia de estas tierras._

Tanto Pere como Gailardia asintieron. Luke siguió reflexionando en ello y su rostro lo evidenciaba. El Conde y su maestro lo observaron con cierta diversión.

_—¡Oh! Entonces debimos de habernos conocido por esa época, ¿no?—_habló con cierta ingenuidad.

_—Así es—_ asintió divertido el rubio_—. Éramos muy buenos amigos por esa época._

_—Pero, espere... ¿Cómo es eso posible si usted le guarda rencor a mi familia? —_ inquirió.

_—Joven Luke, usted no esta mirando en perspectiva —_señaló Pere con ese tono de sabiduría con la que sólo los profesores solían emplear. El pelirrojo lo observó, interrogante y, el anciano hombre no pudo evitar reír, aquél adolescente aún se comportaba como un niño_—. A los más jóvenes suelen escapárseles las concepción del odio y del rencor a largo plazo. Usted solo tenía cuatro años cuando conoció a mi Señor._

Luke, dudoso, pues claramente no recordaba, observó a Gailardia preguntándole en silencio si aquello era verdad.

_—Tenía doce por esa época. Y, si bien ya sentía el rencor que siento por tu familia, era lo suficientemente inteligente como darme cuenta que tu no sabías nada al respecto y no merecías esos sentimientos por el momento._

_—Oh, ya veo... —_respondió algo dudoso.

_—Y, por lo que parece, aún pecas de inocente—_ rió.

_—¡Ey!—_ protestó el pelirrojo, pero eso sólo causó más risas.

* * *

El resto de la noche no fue demasiado larga. Luke no tardó en sentir deseos por ir a dormir y en cuanto los manifestó, lo dejaron ir a la habitación que le habían preparado horas antes. En cuanto su cabeza tocó las almohadas, entró en un profundo sueño que duró hasta la media mañana del día siguiente.

Encontró a Gailardia en la sala de estar de la noche anterior, leyendo.

_—Oh, Luke—_ saludó él_—. Tu caballo ya esta listo para partir. He arreglado para que repongan tus provisiones para el viaje ¿Desea desayunar?_

_—Buenos días, Conde Gardios —_ saludó a su vez el joven pelirrojo_—. Sí, por supuesto, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad._

Tras hacer el pedido a los criados, el Conde volvió a dirigirse a él.

_—¿Le importaría, Joven Luke, qué le haga una petición?_

_—Es lo menos que puedo hacer, ¿qué desea?_—preguntó con curiosidad.

_—¿Le importaría—_dijo nuevamente, meditabundo_—, que vaya con usted hasta Grand Chokmah? Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes y, a cambio de su compañía, podría ayudarlo cuando hable con las autoridades de la Capital._

_—Oh, si... Por supuesto, no hay problema, Conde. Será un honor recibir su compañía— _algo sorprendido, Luke no tardó en accerder.

_—Perfecto. Haré los preparativos y saldremos luego de que desayune, ¿le parece bien?_

_—Sí, no veo ningún problema en ello —_ expresó Luke.

_—Estupendo; ¿sabes? Estar aquí solo y sin mucho contacto con la gente, es algo tedioso._

Las horas pasaron de manera placentera y pronto el joven pelirrojo se vio abandonando la Mansión de la Casa Gardios en compañía de su propietario, de quien aún no sabía muy bien que pensar.

* * *

En fin... terminado aquí el capitulo uno ¡yay!

Ehm... bueno, creo que me siento un poco obligada a hacer un par de aclaraciones, creo.

Pues bien, he estado leyendo Orgullo y Prejuicio... y como que los modos de hablar se me han quedado un poco grabados y, de ahí, mis ganas de escribir algo en donde hubiese que seguir ciertos protocolos, se dirigiesen a otros por los títulos y sus nombres... esas cosas.

Por otro lado, estuve investigando un poco por el tema del titulo que le correspondería a Guy (aka Gailardia), debido a que él era un noble. El padre era un Conde, por lo que tecnicamente, ahora, él debería serlo. Así lo pensé mientras hacía el prologo... después hice un poco más de investigación y descubrí que, originalmente, el titulo de "Conde" no era un titulo nobiliario, sino más bien, un titulo militar. Y en el juego, efectivamente, a todos condes que vemos están dentro de la milicia, participando activamente. So, vi mi error. Y la única forma de no desmoronar todo lo que ya tengo planeado, sencillamente, decidí que Gailardia _sea_ un conde en los parámetros del juego, pues mantiene la intención de seguir los pasos de su difunto padre.


End file.
